


Here Goes

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1 episode 10, Wellven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Set during Season 1 Episode 10, "I Am Become Death" when Raven goes and tries to blow up the bridge, except Wells is with her.





	Here Goes

       “I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.” Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, as it always was, and she wore her signature smirk on her lips but her eyes were full of worry and he knew she was scared.

       “You don’t have to do this. I told you it can be me.” He pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time. Raven shook her head, rolling her eyes as she set the can of hydrazine on the ground, her fingers only shaking slightly.

       “Can you just go back to the dropship. I don’t want you, or anyone else here when this thing goes off. I’ll make the shot and that’ll be it.” She huffed, wiping the blood from her eyes. Wells bent down to where she was on the ground and went to touch her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

       “Don’t touch me!” Raven barked out, standing up with her rifle and backing away from the can. Her footing was off and she would’ve fallen if Wells hadn’t caught her just in time.

       “You’re not doing this.” He said sternly. “You can barely stand, Raven, what makes you think you can blow up a bridge. I’ll radio Clarke and Bellamy, tell them to bring Jasper or someone who’s not sick.”

       “He hesitated.” She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, they were filled with tears. “When I asked who should make the shot, Finn hesitated.” She looked down at her hand, which were stained with blood and dirt, “He didn’t hesitate with Clarke.” Wells' chest tightened at that. What could he say to her? She was right, he didn’t hesitate with Clarke, even though he knew he’d get sick too.

       “Come on, Raven.” Wells grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder, holding on to her waist to keep her upright.

       When Wells had seen her step out of the pod she came down in, he remembered sucking in a huge breath. Her hair was frizzy and falling out of its ponytail. Blood seeped from the corner of her forehead, and her walk was wobbly, but despite this, she wore the largest grin and her eyes were warm and bright. He was instantly entranced as she spun around, happy to be on Earth.

       He didn’t think he could love anyone as much as he had loved Clarke but then he met her. She was stubborn, loud-mouthed, had a huge attitude problem, and held her ground and Wells was in love. It happened fast and out of nowhere but it happened.

       Raven was still in love with Finn but Wells couldn’t imagine his life without her so despite her being sick and highly contagious, he picked her up and moved her far away from the bridge.

       “What are you doing?” She whispered, looking up at him with her blood and tear-filled eyes. He set her down against a tree and grabbed her rifle.

       “No, Wells, you can’t” She pleaded, trying to stand up and failing.

       “Stay here. Do not move, okay?” He coughed out, small specks of blood flying from his mouth. _Shit_.

       He didn’t leave room for her to argue as he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back to the bridge, rifle in hand. He bent down, laying on his stomach on the ground, a few feet from the bomb.

       Wells took a deep breath and lined up the shot.

       “Here goes.” He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

       He squeezed the trigger and made the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I left a very open ending because I didn't want to kill off Wells but also I wanted to leave it off right there so you guys can interpret that however you want, maybe Wells did die? Maybe he didn't. Who knows. Anyway, hope yall liked this very short little wellven fic


End file.
